Tags
tag.]] Gang Tags, or graffiti tags, are a type of collectible item in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, found only in Los Santos. Description Carl Johnson has to search for a total of 100 gang tags all around Los Santos and spray over them the Grove Street Families' emblem with a Spray Can. A tag needs at least 29 units of spray can "ammo" to be completely sprayed over. Tags and their basics are first introduced during the mission Tagging Up Turf. Spraying over an enemy tag increases the player's respect and respraying all 100 tags is required for 100% completion. Rewards Upon completing all the gang tags, the player will receive certain rewards. These are: * Molotov Cocktail, AK-47, Sawn-off Shotgun and TEC 9 delivered to the kitchen at the Johnson House; * Grove Street gang members will start to carry Desert Eagles, SMGs and knives instead of the usual pistol and TEC 9. Locations Yellow = Rollin' Heights Ballas Dark Blue = Kilo Tray Ballas Light Green = Temple Drive Ballas Light Blue = Varrios Los Aztecas Orange = Los Santos Vagos Lime Green = Seville Boulevard Families ]] For locations map and photos of the graffiti see here. * Commerce (2) * Downtown (3) * East Beach (8) * East Los Santos (11) * El Corona (6) * Ganton (2) * Glen Park (4) * Idlewood (10) * Jefferson (6) * Las Colinas (7) * Little Mexico (3) * Los Flores (2) * Los Santos International Airport (2) * Marina (2) * Market (4) * Mulholland Intersection (2) * Ocean Docks (5) * Pershing Square(1) * Playa del Seville (5) * Rodeo (2) * Santa Maria Beach (2) * Temple (1) * Verdant Bluffs (1) * Verona Beach (2) * Vinewood (1) * Willowfield (6) Gallery Grove tag.png|The gang tag for Grove Street Families and the one the player resprays over enemy tags. Seville Tag.png|Seville Boulevard Families' tag. Fort Yard tag.png|Front Yard Ballas set. Kilo tag.png|Kilo Tray Ballas set. Rollin tag.png|Rollin' Heights Ballas set. Temple tag.png|Temple Drive Ballas' set. Vagostag.png|The Los Santos Vagos' gang tag. Aztecas tag.png|Varrios Los Aztecas. San Fierro Rifa tag.png|Unused tag for San Fierro Rifa. AllTagsSprayed-GTASA.jpg|All tags sprayed AllTagsSprayed-GTASA2.jpg|Message given after all tags are sprayed Trivia * If the police spot Carl spraying a tag, a wanted level will be applied, which should be noted with tags located in high-traffic areas. This is because the spray can is counted as a weapon, and "shooting" a weapon will grant CJ a wanted star when caught spraying, though a "real-world" perspective can also be applied in that spraying graffiti is generally considered an illegal act by itself. * A tag is not considered completely sprayed until the player sees the on-screen message confirming it and hears the confirmation sound. * Spraying over any tags that will be used in the mission Tagging Up Turf before the mission will result in the tag being reset and requires respraying every tag in that mission again. * Before Carl unlocks the spray can item in the Johnson House, he can find one on the rooftops of the shops directly behind the house, which can be obtained by jumping onto the low wall in the alley between the Johnson House and Ryder's House. * The Varrios Los Aztecas gang tag is orange (like the Vagos), however, their gang color is turquoise in the beta. * From the start of the game up until Sweet's arrest in The Green Sabre, the Temple area is territory of the Temple Drive Families. It is only after that mission that Temple gets occupied by the Ballas, so it must have been a mistake as to why 'Temple Drive Ballas' tags are present right at the beginning. * Spraying all the tags won't reward the player a lot of respect, despite the game telling that spraying a tag will gain CJ respect in the mission Tagging Up Turf. * Some of the well hidden, out-of-sight locations of the gang tags make no sense from a realism point of view. Gang tags are supposed to warn rival gangs, unwitting pedestrians and cops of the gang's presence; as a means of 'marking one's territory'. They do however, make some sense as a gameplay element to denote a 'hidden' collectible and a secondary challenge. * Permanent textures of gang markings, usually done in black paint, can be found all over Los Santos. The player cannot manipulate these in any way. Video See Also * Tags/Locations * Snapshots * Horseshoes * Oysters Navigation de:Tags es:100 grafitis pl:Tagi ru:Граффити Category:Collectibles Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA San Andreas